vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Genesis Rhapsodos
|-|Base= |-|Genesis Avatar= Summary Genesis Rhapsodos (ジェネシス ・ラプソードス, Jeneshisu Rapusōdosu?), also known as G', is a character in the ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. He is the main antagonist of Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and makes a cameo in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. A First Class SOLDIER born from the Jenova Project, Genesis is initially loyal to Shinra Electric Power Company wishing to prove himself a hero like Sephiroth. When he begins to suffer from genetic degradation due to his imperfect infusion of Jenova's cells, Genesis leads a rebellion against Shinra with the intent of finding a cure. Genesis is an authority on researching and interpreting the verses of the epic LOVELESS, and his obsession with the poem drives his actions as he comes to think of himself, Sephiroth, and Angeal Hewley as its three protagonists. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Genesis Rhapsodos Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human infused with Alien DNA, G-Type 1st Class SOLDIER Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0 as Genesis Avatar), Magic, Summoning, Master Swordsmanship, Flight and Levitation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire variety), Energy Blasts, Duplication, Can inflict status conditions, Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill his foes with the Death spell), Resistance to Sleep Inducement, Paralysis, Silence, Confusion, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification, Mind Manipulation, BFR, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Time Stop (By slotting materia into his armor, Genesis gains a variety of resistances to the status effects inflicted by various magical spells present in the series) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Was considered a greater threat than Bahamut Fury, a character stronger than Typhoon. Sparred with Sephiroth alongside Angeal) | Solar System level (Absorbed the power of the Goddess Materia) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: Likely Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Able to trade blows with Zack), can amplify his strikes with magic | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Rapier, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: The Rapier (A powerful sword capable of being imbued with magic) Intelligence: A master swordsman on par with the legendary Sephiroth, he is a superb close-quarter combatant and can easily combine his various magical spells with his swordplay in combat to keep his opponents on edge. He is also a skilled manipulator, single-handedly instigating war and manipulating the events of the game to cure his degradation, upon which he succeeds despite his defeat at the end of the game. However, he is somewhat deluded, as he believes that the epic LOVELESS is a holy prophecy of a sort and that he, along with Sephiroth, and Angeal (whose role is succeeded by Zack) are its heroes. Weaknesses: He steadily degrades and rapidly ages because he does not have the required Jenova Cells (Though this is no longer an issue after Crisis Core), and is somewhat arrogant and flamboyant, as well as a melancholic due to his obsession with the epic poem LOVELESS. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Form *'Black Flurry:' Unleashes a flurry of black feathers as projectiles, damaging the target and cursing them in such a way that their thought processes are inhibited. *'Magic Defense:' Creates a barrier that raises his resistance to magical attacks. *'Dark Energy:' Shoots out three balls of energy to attack opponents. *'Apocalypse:' Genesis raises his sword upwards, creating a massive magic sigil that rains light upon his opponent before annihilating them with an immensely powerful energy blast. This is Genesis's most powerful attack and dwarfs the power of any skill Zack can obtain throughout the game and is thus Zack's most powerful attack via his Digital Mind Wave. Genesis Avatar *'Summons:' The Genesis Avatar can summon a variety of creatures to aid him in combat. G Shadow Knights, G Shadow Scythes, and G Shadow Mages to distract foes and attack them. He can also summon Materia to cast powerful spells such as Flare and Firaga. He can also summon copies of his base form which will try to use various offensive abilities such as Drain, Blizzard, and Firaga. *'Purgatorial Wave:' A massive blast of magic that is nearly unavoidable and deals tremendous damage to the surrounding area. Key: Base | Genesis Avatar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Soldiers Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4